


吉普賽之夢

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	吉普賽之夢

身為西班牙皇室二皇女的康瑟琪在一次獨自喬扮成男裝出遊的回程路上，一時興起走了一條平時沒有走過的山路，結果付出了代價，在山林間迷了路。眼看天就要黑，再尋不到路，她可能就要交代在山林裡了。她的馬也開始焦躁不安了起來，不停來回踱步著、挖刨著地。

沒辦法了，只好先硬著頭皮繼續循著路了。

在不遠的前方一個交叉口上，山坡上下來幾位同她一樣騎著馬有說有笑的羅姆人。康瑟琪彷彿看見出口般一樣驚喜，她蹬著馬腹追上他們去。

「嘿、嘿！等等！」

身披著沾著泥土黏屑的披肩的羅姆人停下馬回頭看，還以為是認識的人，結果一回頭卻是身穿短版白布外套，胸前那貼身黑西裝上還垂掛著一條白金鎖鍊，既高貴又典雅，就像高高在上的皇室一般。

「我迷路了，可否帶我離開山林，我給你們20歐元。」康瑟琪看著面有難色的羅姆人，毫不遲疑的再次補充說明。「一個人20歐。」

羅姆人有些心動的互相討論了起來，康瑟琪想這點小錢對她來說根本不算什麼，就算被坑了，她只想趁入夜之前趕緊返回皇宮。眼看那幾位羅姆人還低聲附耳討論著，康瑟琪等得有些焦急得又開口。「50歐，一人50歐。」

羅姆人被這喊價給咧嘴笑了，其中一位開口說。「來吧！兄弟，我們帶你回家。」

＊

康瑟琪跟在羅姆人身後，越發越覺得不對勁，她隱隱約約覺得他們在山林間繞來繞去，她感覺自己被耍了，但是她並不認得這條路是否正確，事到如今她也只能把希望放在他們身上。

羅姆人在一片溪林地下了馬，回頭跟康瑟琪說。

「兄弟，到了。」

「嘿、嘿！我說我要離開山林，你們帶我來這做什麼？」康瑟琪在後頭大喊著，可是很快地，她被眼前的景象給吸引，羅姆人牽著馬繼續往前走向溪林中那大大小小的帳篷堆，外頭還生起火，有人敲打著木箱、有人彈奏著木吉他，還有些人圍著火堆唱歌跳舞著，看上去好不熱鬧。那是康瑟琪從未見過的景象，她有些被吸引了，她總是對這些異族文化十分感興趣。

羅姆人看見康瑟琪眼睛映著火光止不住好奇觀望著，便開口說。「兄弟，天黑了，我們休息一下，明早定會送你離開。」

康瑟琪有些心軟得跟在後頭，前頭的羅姆人向帳篷那些人說了什麼，隨即那些人便一擁而上，熱情地招待康瑟琪，幾個孩子拉著她的手坐在火堆邊，老人家們則塞了肉食和乳水給她，她實在應接不暇。正想回頭找她早已不知去向的行李和馬匹，帶著她而來的羅姆人和一位身穿紅衣長裙的女人從最大的帳篷走了出來。康瑟琪定睛在她身上完全移不開視線，她的紅衣長裙比火光還要焰紅，嘴上那一抹紅甚至比蘋果還要更加可口。

女人不閃躲那過於直接、渴求的目光，則笑得明媚朝圍繞在康瑟琪身旁的孩子們說：「好好招待我們的客人，看看人家嚇得嘴巴都合不起來了呢。」

康瑟琪聽到女人的話才發現自己因為女人的美貌失態了，有些羞赧的趕緊抿著嘴移開目光。孩子們顆顆地笑著，也為女人在康瑟琪身邊挪了個位置。女人靠康瑟琪很近，幾乎是整個身體都貼著她，康瑟琪轉頭過去想說點什麼，女人手指就堵在她的唇瓣上，示意她什麼都別說。

「先吃飯，先生。你在山林間迷了路一定嚇壞了。」

康瑟琪只好聽從女人的話，先進食。她的確是又餓又累。一口肉食、一口乳水有些急迫著吃著。女人在一旁好生照顧康瑟琪，時不時用手指抹去從康瑟琪口中滴下的乳水。

「先生別急，餓了還有。」

康瑟琪看著女人邊說邊看她吸吮自己手指上盛接她滴漏下來的乳水。康瑟琪更餓了，但她想吃的都不是這些。

用餐完後，康瑟琪也放鬆下來開始享受羅姆人們的音樂和舞蹈，甚至一同和他們鼓掌、踏腳。此時女人起身拿起鈴鼓會合火堆旁的女人們一同跳舞著，康瑟琪睜著驚喜的雙眼追著女人不放。

「先生會跳舞嗎？」女人隨著節奏甩動著鈴鼓，引誘康瑟琪起身，康瑟琪早就心癢地難耐，她可是所有貴族皇室成員裡舞蹈實力排行第一的。

康瑟琪隨著節奏起身，擺動雙臂踏著舞步來到女人的身旁。羅姆人見這位稀客舉手投足之間動作俐落乾淨、有力，更加興奮地鼓譟起來更加快節奏。即使是第一次觸及的音樂，康瑟琪仍不慌不忙地舞動著，彷彿音樂是為她而奏，而非她跟上音樂。於此之間，女人和她共舞著，時而貼近、時而拉開一段距離，但目光從來沒有離開過彼此，曖昧的交鋒如同火焰在薪材中噼啪作響。一曲舞畢，女人狡邪一笑拉著康瑟琪的外衣進了自己的帳篷內，廉子一闔上，就把康瑟琪拉向自己，難分難捨地親吻起來。兩個人都有些急躁了，仍不甘離開對方的唇瓣。

女人難耐地伸手觸碰康瑟琪雙腿之間的縫隙，倏地饒富興味的抬眼說：「你藏得可真好。」

「不可以嗎？」康瑟琪邊說邊解開自己的白金鎖鍊，再解開一顆又一顆自己黑襯衫的扣子。

「我不知道，」女人裝傻著，還戳了下那白金鎖鍊上打印著紅獅子的徽章，借力推開她，自己則往後退，再退，退到鋪滿毛毯著床鋪上，把肩上的布料卸到手臂旁，露出漂亮、光滑的一字鎖骨，偏頭對著康瑟琪一笑。「那得看妳表現。」

康瑟琪再也按耐不住追了上去，撲倒女人，將她身上的長裙扒下，如同火焰炙熱般的體溫就掌握在她手中。

「名字？妳的名字？」康瑟琪喘著粗息、親吻女人線條有致的腰腹問著。

女人撈起康瑟琪的臉猛地親吻著她，一個翻身就把康瑟琪壓在身下，她笑得讓康瑟琪找不回心神，女人說：「名字和快樂你只能選一個。」

那句話是這一個晚上最後一句話。

＊

康瑟琪醒來後，醒在自己熟悉不過的寢室內，紗質的垂簾、柔軟的棉床，康瑟琪驚嚇的坐起，身上的衣服和昨日一摸一樣，她大聲又急躁喚了管家好幾聲，管家聽聞便急急忙忙地跑來。

「我、我怎麼回來的？」

「公主，天光才剛亮起，守衛就在城門外，看見您的馬緩步帶著您回來。您似乎累壞了，臥在馬背上睡著的。」

「那、有看到什麼人嗎？」

「沒有，守衛只看見您。」

康瑟琪隨即翻下床，套上了靴子，命管家召喚通曉地理的大臣過來見她。幾位使臣匆忙地拿著地圖來到接見室，就著公主描述的溪林地的模樣，在地圖上畫上大略的位置，確認好方位後，康瑟琪立即叫人備馬，拿上地圖親自再奔回溪林地一趟。只是當她重回溪林地時，只剩荒野一片，沒有音樂、沒有火堆，只有淒哀的風聲吹拂著。康瑟琪不斷搖頭著，不敢置信地眼前這一片荒蕪，她撫上自己的胸前，發覺自己那象徵皇室身份的白金鎖鍊不見了，再來她也發現她外套上第二顆鈕扣也消失得無影無蹤。

她哭笑著，羅姆人遵守了他們的約定，但她那條白金鎖鏈可是值錢到還能再換一個名字才是。


End file.
